


Knights of the Dark Rose

by YosanoOrihara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Forty years ago the strongest Knights of the kingdom were acused of traitoury and sentenced to death. They managed to escape and had been living on the run ever since. But now Jack is back and they are determined to discover the truth of their team's fall.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Knights of the Dark Rose

The sun was shining. The doors were open. The posters hanged next to the entrance were a cruel reminder of what they had lost. But it was okay. It was alright compared to what happened all those years back. This time no one had to die.  
"Oh well. I guess these dishes aren't going to wash themselves." They grabbed a bottle of beer and drank half of it in a few seconds before getting started with their work. After thirty minutes of sighing, cursing and splashing water everywhere, twelve plates and fifteen glasses shone on the table. Jack wiped their forehead with their sleeve and drank the rest of the beer.  
"Drinking in the morning are you, Jack?"  
Jack's face formed a charming smile as he poured them both some beer. "Aren't you doing the same, say Grandpa?" The old man laughed showing all his chipped theeth "Damn right I am boy!" Jack chuckled softly as they turned their attention on the next customer. They weren't a boy but the people in there didn't have enough knowledge of gender and sexuality to understand that. Plus they had been feeling more masculine those days so they were using that as a disguise.  
"Oi, Jackie boy! Did you hear? They caught the thief. Her execution is tomorrow. I hope they put her head somewhere we can all see it. That's what that nasty traitor deserves!"  
Jack's eyes widened when they recognized what the drunk man was implying. Their eyes darted to the wall, a shameful reminder of their mistakes and stared at the portrait of the woman they loved. They caught her, huh? I doubt that. When they turned back to their clients, the smile on their face was brighter than the day. "Where is this execution supposed to happen? You've made me really curious now." they said leaning in to listen more.  
"Aye there's not much to say about it. It's in a town south from here. I'm surprised you didn't hear, these news spread faster than the wind. Especially when they involve something as important as this."  
Jack scratched the back of their head. "I've got really short attention span so even if I were to hear important stuff I'd forget it right away. Which reminds me, I need to stock us with beer or else you'll be drinking horse piss." The room let out a collective sigh. "You always forget to buy new stuff in time, stupid boy." said the old man from earlier slapping the back of their head. "Better be back before we get too thirsty." Jack offered them a warm smile while collected the pay. They returned behind the bar with the empty mugs and threw them all in the washer. Then they waited, towel in hand as all the five clients got out. After the last one was out their face suddenly turned serious. "So they're killing her tomorrow, huh? I doubt a simple human execution would do much to Ray. Uh, either way. What the hell did she get into this time?"

***

"These noble knights brought the flithy traitor from forty years ago also known as the Thief here to face punishment for the cruel betrayal. She did this to herself when she chose to stand with that vile creature she called Captain. But fear no more because today justice will be done! I, Chancelor Megane, will give this thief what she deserves!"  
The short man gave the signal by putting his hand down. A few meters away from him, the executioner with his face hidden behind a mask struck the small body tied to the tree. A head sorrounded by light purple hair rolled in the middle of the market, spilling dark red blood everywhere. A tall figure stepped in front of the head. The guards immediately raised their weapons, wary of the person hidden under a dark cloak.  
"You are in the presence of the Great Chancellor! Reveal yourself and show respect!" shouted one of them coming closer. The misterious silhouette raised a hand with black nails and let the cloak fall to the ground. It revealed a woman-like person with dark longish hair and two birthmarks under their eyes in the shape of a heart and a star. Their eyes were in two different colors, one a purple pentagram and the other a lilac with a cat like pupil. There was no mistake, this person was none other than Jack, leader of the Knights of the Dark Rose.  
"O-oi is that..."  
"The Dark Rose Danchou is back!"  
"Ring the alarm! The traitors are back!"  
The whole market became an incomprehensible noise, a mosh of several people yelling at eachother as Jack grabbed the head by a strand of dirty hair and raised it in the air, up for everyone to see. The head opened its eyes, revealing two bicoloured pupils and smirked. "Danchou, you better put me back on my body now or else I'm gonna kick your lazy ass!"  
"Long time no see Ray!" They kicked the earth with their high heels, landing right next to the abandoned body. Much to everyone's surprise the corpse stood up on its own and took the head back from Jack. When it put it back on, there was a dark light and then suddenly Ray was standing there like she hasn't even been touched. The citizens started yelling and ran back to their homes while the trembling soldiers abandoned their weapons and chased after them. All it took was a smile coming from Ray's marked face for the smell of piss to fill the air. The chancellor fell on his knees and started praying. "Devils!" he whispered. He didn't seem to be able to see anything other than the images from before.  
"Oh well. Guess it was over quicker than I expected." said the purple haired woman. She flipped a coin between her fingers then threw it at the cowering man. Jack watched with interest as it went through the man's eye and the terrified expression on his face before he died. Then they turned their attention on their friend. "Wanna go for a drink?"

***

Some time later Ray and Jack were both drunk at the nearest tavern. Their table was covered in pints of beer and even three empty whiskey bottles that Jack had finished in the past hours. Ray was starting to feel dizzy from all the alcohol but she couldn't bring herself up to leave Jack. She knew them well enough to know that if she were to go to the bathroom for the moment they would've taken the chance to disappear again. "Come on Ray, spit it out! You look like you have something that you really want to tell me." Ray registered the words a few seconds later staring as her captain downed another mug. Just how much can they drink? "So?" Jack question between sips. They didn't look like they cared much about the conversation but Ray thought she had to give it a try. This might have been her only chance after forty years of waiting to clear things out with Captian.  
"Alright." she said putting her drink down. "Why did you leave forty years ago?" Jack didn't even bother to look at her when they answered. "I figured there was no need for us to be a team. Therefore I was no longer your captain." Ray's eyes widened as she realized what they were implying. "It doesn't change the fact that you abandoned us. We were still a team even if they considered us traitors. Isn't that what we promised you? That we would always be by your side, no matter what?"  
At this, Jack finally placed their mug on the table and looked up. Their eyes weren't glassy and unfocused like a drunk person should look. It was quite the opposite. "I don't remember asking any of you to follow me. You made me captain and I did my job. When we were turned into traitors I chose to leave. I didn't want you to follow me." Ray rolled her eyes feeling as the alcohol took over her. She was afraid she might say something she would later regret so she changed the subject. "Then why did you come for me now? Clearly it wasn't because you were worried that I might get hurt." As an answer Jack simply laughed. "I'm bored. I want to know who betrayed us all those years ago. So I'm gathering all the Roses."  
"Are you- are you even serious right now? Or are you just fucking with me?" Jack's face was a bright smile contrary to the confusion on Ray's. "You don't actually plan to bring back all the Dark Roses, do you?" Jack offered the younger demon their hand. "Welcome back, Ray, Knight of the Dark Rose! I've missed you!" 


End file.
